Can't Stop, Won't Stop
by BundyShoes
Summary: What if Rachel fell for Chandler instead of Ross? What if Monica never gave up her crush for Joey and slept with him instead? What if Ross said Phoebe's name instead of Rach's during his wedding? Read to find out. Chandler/Rachel Joey/Monica Ross/Phoebe
1. TOW the Comfort & Confusion

_*EDITED* I redid the first chapter some, so please re-read this! Here it is! I finally started writing the fanfic! xD_

_This is starting out where Rachel has gone to the airport and saw Ross and Julie, the difference? She doesn't feel anything romantic towards Ross, only what she thinks, because well….just because, you'll understand hopefully when reading the fic. This is right after she sees them (Ross/Julie). Monica never really gave up her small crush on Joey, so she is more partial towards __**Joey**__ instead of Chandler. Ross really __**did**__ move on when he met Julie. _

_The pairings __**ARE**__: Chandler/Rachel and eventual Joey/Monica and Ross/Phoebe, the events will be based on the original series, but the characters will be in different sort of roles (you'll see what I mean…) so technically this__** is**__ AU._

* * *

_Chapter 1: _Comfort & Confusion

She couldn't believe this. She had never been so confused in her life.

_First,_ Chandler opens his big mouth and tells her Ross loves her. She, only feeling friendship for the dino-lover, felt that she had to go set him straight for some odd reason. And when she did get there, and she saw him with his arm wrapped around another girl, she felt a weird twinge in her chest. Thinking it was jealousy, she spent the rest of the day bitter and resentful.

_Then_, the next day, still 'jealous', she goes and gets a couple of drinks (just one or two... she wasn't go to go and get drunk over _Ross_) and somehow finds her way into Chandler's apartment, hellbent on chewing him out. But things didn't exactly go according to plan…

At_ all_…

* * *

"Rachel?"

Rachel gazed up at the face of her friend, feeling the anger stir some inside her. _How dare he act like he didn't do anything, while I've been sulking out of my mind!_ That didn't even make sense in _her_ mind, and she let out a tiny giggle, pushing past Chandler and into the room.

Chandler looked at her back, a confused expression on his face. "Are…have you been drinking?"

She let out an insulted gasp, turning halfway to him; her waist area and down still pointed forward, "Me? Of course not!" she tried walking confidently and sober. She turned the top part of her body forward again, only to ram her hip into the foosball table. She let out a loud un-ladylike curse.

Chandler let out a chuckle, but bit his cheek when she turned to him with a glare that only woman seem to be able to make to get guys to shut up. He walked forward and gently, he led her over to the couch, helping her sit down without injuring herself again.

Rachel leaned her head back on the couch and let out a sigh, her anger gone for the moment, replaced with exhaustion. She closed her eyes and in her tipsy-stupor let her mind wonder. The memories all came flooding back to her and she wrenched her eyes opened and whipped her head to the side, glaring directly into Chandler's blue eyes.

Standing up, because she just couldn't sit down, she pivoted on her heel and bore down on him, her hands on her hips. He cowered beneath her gaze and unconsciously slid farther down on the couch. She pointed her index finger at him, her left hand still placed on her hip.

"You! You…I can't--" she tossed her hands in the air, trying to think of something to say. She paced a few feet before turning right back to him, her index pointed again, "…_You!!!_" She turned away, screaming in frustration.

Chandler watched, transfixed as she started pacing again, and slowly stood up from the couch. When she walked near him, he took her by the shoulders and steered her to face him properly.

Rachel stared wide-eyed at him, before furrowing her brow, scowling at him. He immediately took his hands off her, but kept standing in front of her.

She poked his chest, "You! Do you have any _idea_…" she left an emphasized pause on 'idea', then continued, "what you have done?"

Chandler sighed and hung his head. Looking back up, he gave her his kicked-puppy look, "Rach, I had _no idea_ he was gonna meet Julie…If I _did_, then I would've _definitely_ not told you…." he trailed off, "Well, I actually didn't _mean_ to tell you in the first place, but that can't be helped now, can it?" he gave her a sheepish grin.

She shook her head, still frowning, "Chandler, I was doing just fine, _perfectly fine_, before you told me that!" she began pacing again, ranting on and on about how things would've been if he never said anything. She could've been happy for them, she didn't have to be wallowing in self-pity if she had no idea that Ross loved her, then dumped her for another girl. Of course she was never given a chance to even know if she would've worked with him in the first place, but that was a whole other thing.

She let out a sigh, before plopping down on the couch, letting the exhaustion kick in, and, to Chandler's horror, she burst into tears, letting out all her emotions into giant globs of salty tears. Not wanting to embarrass herself anymore, she hid her face behind her hands, and her shoulders shook form the force of her sobs.

Chandler hesitated, then slowly sat down next to her. Awkwardly, he put his arms around her, letting her soak his shirt with her tears. She leaned into him and wrapped her arms around his torso. She was silent other than her sobbing, but eventually she began mumbling something incoherent into his shirt.

He stopped rocking her and asked, a confused look on his face, "What was that?"

She spoke again, but it was still unintelligible, and was even harder to understand because she had her head resolutely glued to his chest. He leaned in more, asking her to repeat once more, and she did, and even though he still didn't understand, he just nodded and passed it off as either cursing him, Ross, or Julie…or even herself for her bad luck.

He continued holding her, and then when she calmed down some, he tried consoling her the best he could. Mainly just insulted Ross and Julie and then complementing her.

"Rach, there'll be other guys, trust me, you just have to wait. Ross…doesn't know what he's missing." _Of course he did wait for her since he was in like the seventh grade…so he probably __**does**__, but he doesn't even know Rachel likes him back_, Chandler winced. He continued on, "Any guy would love to have you Rachel, your beautiful, smart, witty, funny, and some other great stuff." He ended and grinned down at her, trying to make her at least smile.

She did and looked back at him, letting out a small sniffle, "Tell me more about how stupid Ross is," she asked in a small little girl's voice. He nodded and set his chin on her head. "Ross is an idiot, and has a weird fascination with dinosaurs." He sifted through his memory for something that would lift her spirits up, "Actually back in college, I once caught him with some of those 'action figures'" he let go of her for a second to make quotation marks, before hugging her again, "in bed with him. Needless to say, I didn't let him live it down for about a month." He grinned when she let out a giggle.

He tightened his arms around her, "But seriously, Rach, you're a catch. You'll definitely meet someone and this whole Ross thing will be forgotten." He pressed a kiss to her hair in a friendly way. "Trust me."

Rachel nodded, a swirly feeling fluttering around in her stomach, and then lifted her head to give him a smile. "Thank you, Chandler. Even though it's thanks to you that this all happened in the first place, you're doing a great job helping me. Thank you." she stared into his blue eyes, trying to convey how grateful she was for this.

He smiled back, "I probably deserve that, but I would still help you even if it wasn't my fault, you gotta believe that." She nodded again and kept her smile.

_He's really sweet when he wants to be. And adorable_, Rachel thought, staring at his face. The amount of time that she's been living with Monica, she's never really looked at Chandler's face. His hair had been cut by Phoebe, and it looked a lot better, with little strands poking out here and there. She lifted a hand and ran the tips of her fingers through his bangs.

"Pheebs did a great job on your hair, by the way," Rachel commented.

Chandler grinned and tossed his head back, like a model would in a hair-commercial, "Why thank you, but if you're wondering why it's so silky smooth, it's cuz I rinsed lathered and repeated," he ran his own hand through his hair, a serious look on his face.

She laughed and hugged him tighter, wondering why she never actually hung out with him before. She looked back to his face but came across his lips a few inches away from her eyes.

She stared for a while, before her eyes widened, and she felt heat trail up her neck and cheeks. _Bad Rachel, Bad!_ After what had just happened with Ross, she was already ready to kiss another friend?

…But this didn't feel like it did with Ross…._Arrgh!_ She didn't know! But what she did know was that she had to get out of there. She turned her head away, before making up her mind. She unwrapped her arms from around his torso, and stood up, already getting distance between them.

"Um...I have to go, I'm very tired." She answered to his confused, and a little hurt, expression. She slowly but surely backed up into the door. "I'll um," she stopped, staring at his face, staring at her, with his blue eyes, and felt herself almost drawn--_NO!_ She shook her head, "I gotta get some sleep, I'm just exhausted from everything that's happened. You understand, right?"

He nodded, still a little confused and kept a concerned gaze on her, "Yea, you need some rest, maybe that'll do you some good." He walked towards her, but she looked to the ground and pressed herself farther into the door. She started gripping for the doorknob when he was nearer and when he was right in front of her, she wrenched the door open.

"Um, I'll talk to you later, okay?" she smiled at him, almost forced. He nodded, oblivious, "Yea, sure, sweet dreams," he smiled at her, his sincere. She stared at him a few seconds, mesmerized by his smile, before shaking it off and running into the hallway, slamming the door in a confused Chandler's face.

She quickly ran into her apartment and when she closed that door, she leaned against it, sliding to the ground. She rested a hand over her beating heart and wondered if it was from something other than her rushing back over.

_What's going to happen now?_ She asked herself. She didn't know, but it felt a lot like when she found out about Ross…except….more _real_? She pictured Ross's face and felt a little friendly twinge. She then imagined Chandler's handsome face, his blue eyes, and quirked smile, and felt her stomach do a loop-de-loop. She clenched her eyes shut and hung her head as she realized what was happening.

_Ah, crap!_

* * *

_FIRST CHAPTER DONE!!! xD MWA HA HA HA!! Well I hope you liked it, I have school tomorrow, so it might be a while until I can update, but I'll try not to leave this incomplete. God knows we don't have enough Randler fics that are completed. :)_

_Anyway, please review, but don't if you're just going to insult me, my writing, or the couples I'm writing about…I really don't want to deal with those, they're just annoying so do yourself a favor and don't flame. You'll just look stupid._

_But if it's helpful criticism about how to write the characters, since this is my first time writing them as they'd be during the series, or anything else, then please be my guest. Or if it's just to say something nice. Those reviews always make me smile! :D_


	2. TOW She Freaks Out

_Alright, second chapter. This will have some canon stuff, but only where it's needed. You'll see! ;) Thanks so much for all those lovely reviews! They all made me smile! X)_

* * *

Chapter 2: The One Where She Freaks Out

When Monica Gellar woke up that morning, she knew something was wrong. Normally, she'd wake up, take a shower and cook an amazing breakfast for the six moochers that always manage to meander into her kitchen.

But this morning, on her short walk to the bathroom, she ran into an unfamiliar face at six o'clock in the morning.

"Rachel? What are you doing up so early?"

Rachel turned her way, and Monica inwardly winced at her friend's bloodshot eyes and mussed up hair. Rachel stared at her for a few moments, a blank look on her face, as though she wasn't _actually_ seeing Monica. Then she blinked and her eyes cleared up and focused.

"Oh, you know…just sitting here, watching nothing on TV, freaking out, you know…the basic norm," she waved a dismissive hand, smiling at the youngest Geller sibling and then turned back to the blank television screen.

Monica cocked her head, "What are you freaking out about?" Something clicked in her head as she remembered the day before, "Oh, it's the Ross thing, isn't it?"

As Monica sat down next to Rachel on the couch, the ex-birthday girl shook her head, "_No_," she spat out the word, frustration coloring her voice, "It would be _just that easy_, if it was actually about Ross. But _no-oo_, nothing in my life ever _has _to be easy, does it? God!" she tossed her head back onto the couch, closing her eyes.

"Monica, what am I going to do?" she tilted her head towards her dark-haired roommate. Said roommate was still trying to figure out what she meant, though.

"Well, first, you can explain to me what's going on…and then I can try to use my amazing powers to help you out." She smirked at Rachel.

Rachel sighed in response, and turned her head towards the ceiling again, "Well…last night, after I left, I went to the bar, right?" Monica nodded, with her so far, she motioned for her to continue, "Well, I only had about one or two drinks, but that apparently was enough for me to decide that I needed to yell at Chandler for screwing up my just-recently-patched-up life. So I did."

She paused, and Monica frantically moved her hands again for her to continue, "Aaaaannnnd?"

Rachel sighed heavily, slumping farther down into the couch, "And, he took it. He actually made _me_ feel a little bad about dishing it out to him…And I'm the one who got hurt in this thing…because of _him_!" She held her hands out, punctuating her exclamation.

She waved a hand, "Well anyway, I just--I don't know, I felt this weird sensation in my stomach when he was holding me, you know? Like the fuzzy butterflies and being content and that feeling of being safe, I just….it felt _right_ to be in his arms, you know? And, when I looked up at his face, his blue eyes were looking down at me, and I felt the need to kiss him."

She paused, her eyes watching the distance, as though in a dream. Monica stared at Rachel, silently urging her to speak again.

"And then it hit me…this was Chandler…Chandler!" she held out her hands like she was pointing out the man himself. "And I just had to get the hell out of there."

Rachel turned to her left to face her friend for her feedback. "Have you been sitting up all night, Rach?" was all she got.

Rachel nodded, "Yea, I've just been trying to get my head in order, but all that's happened is all my memories of him, playing over in my mind again, and instead of just seeing him as Chandler Bing, the good dependable friend with a joke at the ready, he suddenly became…_Chandler_." She swallowed, "If there was any way to get Ross out of my mind, getting me to fall for another one of my friends is a great way to get it done."

She put a hand to her eyes, rubbing at her temples. Monica put a comforting hand on her shoulder, "Oh, sweetie, it'll be alright. Everything will figure itself out. But I gotta say, it is really surprising, you know?" Monica searched for Rachel's eyes, "I mean you and _him_?"

At that moment, their dear friend Phoebe Buffay decided to appear, opening the apartment door with a single, "Howdy doo!" But cut herself off when she saw Monica and Rachel on the couch and heard Monica's words.

"Rachel and who?" she asked suspiciously.

Monica's eyes widened and she looked frantically at Rachel, thinking she had just done something horrible. But Rachel just sat there, as though leaving the telling-Phoebe-what's-going-on decision up to her.

Monica let out a breath while Phoebe put up her coat and walked over to the chair on Monica's left. "Well? I'm not getting any younger, spit it out, Geller." She waved her hand impatiently.

Monica scowled and just said, "Rachel and Chandler."

Phoebe didn't freak out like they thought she would, she just let put an all-knowing sound, as if she expected this. "Oh, I already knew this."

Rachel lifted an eyebrow, as if to say, "Oh really?"

Phoebe nodded, reading her expression, "Yup, it was foreseen." She smiled and winked at the two.

Monica rolled her eyes, "Phoebe be serious, did you stop over there on your way over here?"

The blonde nodded again, "Yea, and I gotta tell ya, Chandler looked like a love sick pup--" she cut herself off again, her eyes widening.

Rachel straightened up, looking worried. "Pheebs…what did you see, what's wrong?" she leaned towards her, as did Monica. "Pheebs?"

Phoebe was silent, looking at her fingers in her lap. Finally after a few agonizing seconds, she looked up, with a sadness in her eyes that made Rachel's gut twist, and not in the way Chandler made it do last night.

"Rach….when I went over there…Janice was there….They're back together."

* * *

_Short chapter, but I thought it was a good place to end it..._


End file.
